Forever Family
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: What if Dean Fell in love and got married? What if all that changed? What if Zombies come and ruin the one good thing Dean Has? Join Dean,his wife,Sam and Sam's wife as battle the undead and learn the true meaning of love and family  Rated t for later
1. Chapter 1: Just Started

Forever Family Chapter 1 is based on the song Bang Bang ( Shot me down) remixed by Paqman, you don't have to listen to it to get it Characters: Tuesday Justice-Winchester,Dean Winchester,Trish Justice-Winchester,Sam Winchester Story: What if Dean settled down with his only true love and got married? But what if that just ended? What if zombies came to ruin the one good thing Dean has? Join Dean,His wife Tuesday,His brother Sam and Sam's wife Trish as they battle the undead and learn the true meaning of love and family.

Chapter 1

Tuesday's POV

I wake to an empty bed i fliped out for 3 secs when i heard the shower running i got out of bed and sheded my clothes. I got in the bathroom and close the door behind me and walked to the shower door, glad that the door was glass i could see Dean there standing. I opened the door slowly trying not to let Dean see me and got in.  
I touched his back lightly and he jumped " sorry" i mumbled walking to him, he opened his arms for me and he closed them behind me. "When did you wake up?" He asked me kissing my almost wet hair " alittle while ago" i said putting my chin on his wet chest "oh" he said i moved out of his arms and got under the spray. I watched him as he looked over my body as the water ran down, i then watched him look at my hair as it got longer then when is was just to my hips. " god your beautiful" Dean said pulling me to him as he kissed the breathe out of me which i like.

Dean's POV I kissed the love of my life wondering why she's the one i was thinking she'd pick my brother when she found out what a player i was but nope she came to me anyway, after the three years her and Sammy shared i was thinking she'd stay but she broke up with him for me. Her sister Trish was happy. Trish had a crush on Sam while she was dating me i knew something was going on i just couldn't place it. I thounht it was the sex that got her looking but it wasn't, it was my brother i gave her up as soon as Tuesday did my brother when me and Tuesday got togther it wasn't long but we were madly in love with each other one day i got brave and asked her the one big question i knew she'll say no to me and walk out leaving me crushed inside but she said yes!. That night frist time in long time we made love.

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2:Infected

Forever Family Chapter 2

Tuesday's POV

After my shower with Dean I get out as Dean turns the water off I pull on one of his shirts "Damn! Baby you look so good in my stuff" He said kissing my cheek I felt my cheek heat "can you get my pants in the drawer?" he asked me "got it" I said turning and walking out the bathroom closing the door behind me. I stopped short when I saw a figure standing with it's back to me in the corner I felt scared I didn't even grab pants for Dean I just ran back in the bathroom. Dean turned as he heard the door slam with me inside " where's the pants?" he asked "there's someone out there" I said pointing at the door as I walked backward to him, I felt his arms around me as He said "your shaking Tues." "I don't know why I'm scared, I'm a hunter for Christ sake!" I said moving to hide my face in Dean's bare chest "it's O.K. to be scared Tues." he said rubbing my hip-length hair "you sound like Sam" I said giggling a little bit "is that a bad thing?" Dean asked "Not really" I said kissing his chest.

Dean was making a plan I wasn't really listening to him I just wanted to get out of there I kept pacing back and forth "are you listening?" Dean asked in his place on the floor I shook my head no "what's wrong? " Dean asked standing up I stop pacing my back was to Dean so I had to turn around "I'm so scared right now Dean" I said on the edge of tears, I felt one slip "I'm so scared" my voice broke on the end I felt Dean's arms around me "let it out" Dean soothed I busted out sobbing and clinging on Dean "is it over?' Dean asked putting me at arms length "yeah it's over" I said going to get a tissue "let's get out of here" Dean said grabbing a hold of my hand

Dean's POV

We get out the Bathroom and I go to reach for my pants "Tuesday Baby put something on" I said putting my pants on I don't what scared my love but she's on edge right now suddenly something banged downstairs I heard Tuesday let out a squeal and grab a hold of my hand I turned to look at her. She still had on my shirt but with a pair of her jeans and her cowboy boots on and her beautiful hair pulled back into a bun "shhh" I said putting my finger to my mouth she nodded we made our way down the stairs her grip tighten as we dissented the stairs the smell of blood overwhelmed my nose I looked behind me and Tuesday's nose was crooned up because of the smell when we walked into the kitchen she screamed "what? what is it?" I said cupping her small face in my huge hands "look..' she said pointing I turned "what the Hell?"

what did Dean see? find out in Chapter 3; the Dead araise


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Araise

Chapter 3 Dead Araise

Dean's POV

"What The Hell?" I repeated this can't be real I mean there's a guy standing... no nealling near a dead guy outside on the patio eatting him at frist I thought it was a vampire but when it ripped off the other guys arm and started eatting it... the thing started eatting the arm... I grabbed a hold of Tuesday's hand and we turned to leave but one of those thing was there Tuesday screamed and it threw her across the room "NO!" I roared and it turned it's eyes to me "Come on you Mother fucker!" I yelled as it reached for me behind it I saw Tuesday pull out her knife and jam it in the things head it howled out in pain then crumble to the ground I looked at Tuesday "What the fuck are these things?" I asked looking her with pleding eyes "There zombies" she said as if it'll make it better "How the hell are zombies real?" I screamed at her "I don't know want to explain?" she said her attutde coming out " Ok say zombies are real, then how do we kill them?" i asked watching her rip out her knife out of the zombie's head "Jam anything scarp or blunt into their head it seems to keeps them down for good" she said cleaning the knife on my shirt "How do you know all this stuff?" I asked following her out the door grabbing a carving knife on the way "Movies" she said as she sild into the passager seat and me in the driver.

Trish's POV

I roll over into my lover's arms "Moring Babe" I said kissing his chest "MMMM Moring loving?" Sam asked snaking his arms around me "If you want" I said moaning as he sliped his fingers into my core but as it started getting hot there was loud bangs coming from downstairs "Sam!" I said sitting upright "What? What's wrong? " Sam said sitting up along with me his huge hands carssing my face "I think something or someone is downstairs" I said gulping loudly As I said that More bangs sounded Sam went into hunter mode he got dressed and told me do so I dressed in a blue corset top black skinnies and blue and black converses I put my long blonde hair back into a braid it came down to my mid-back I looked at Sam for the ok "Let's go" Sam said taking a hold of my hand as he grabbed the hunting knife I held on for dear life as we dissented the stairs.

Next Chapter

Chapter 4: ZOMBIES? 


End file.
